


nightswimming (deserves a quiet night)

by WritersBlock109 (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Camping, F/F, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, i dont even know why i wrote this, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritersBlock109
Summary: Tobin and Christen are on a camping trip and decide to go skinny dipping.---inspired by a certain picture of Tobin and the song Nightswimming by R.E.M





	nightswimming (deserves a quiet night)

**Author's Note:**

> christen if you're reading this i was hacked
> 
> shout out to the woso discord hey demons its me ya boi
> 
> i havent written in a long time and i dont write smut very often but i really enjoyed writing this. i hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> leave kudos and a comment for good karma xx

The chill of the evening prickled at Christen’s skin, appointing goosebumps to line her smooth arms. She shivered. 

Tobin took off her puffer jacket wordlessly, staying mum as she wrapped the article around her best friend, rubbing her shoulders to warm her. 

“Thanks,” Christen relaxed into Tobin’s jacket, hugging it around herself. 

Tobin smiled softly in return. 

They had arrived at the campsite late in the afternoon, and had spent the better of their arranging their tent, their bedding, and lounging around the campsite-Tobin, sketching the nearby river; Christen, reading. 

They had said no more than 20 words to each other throughout the entirety of the evening, settling into the comfort of easy silence with one another. They didn’t need words to communicate. Tobin could recognize Christen’s mood from a hitch in her breath. Christen would know what was on Tobin’s mind from a twitch in her jaw. It was simply the nature of their relationship. 

The sky stretched out above them, vast and boundless, stars bounteously strewn about unevenly, as if placed by an unsteady hand. Tobin reveled in the splendor of the night. 

She turned to look at Christen, cloaked in darkness, revealed only by the reflection of the moon in her scintillant eyes. 

“Do you want to go skinny dipping?” Tobin wondered aloud.

“Right now?”

Tobin nodded. 

“It’s cold, Tobin.” 

Tobin smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“We’ll freeze to death.” 

Tobin said nothing, her smile spreading further upon her countenance. 

“Only for a little bit.”

Tobin tugged off her clothes, stripping quickly down to underwear as Christen did the same beside her. 

They stood in front of each other, only in their underwear. Palpable tension permeated the space between them. Tobin moved first, easing her bra off her head and sliding her shorts down her legs and stepping out of them. Christen followed suit. 

They had never been this vulnerable in front of each other, bare, exposed. Neither made a move to cover any inch of their bodies, simply standing there in their whole nakedness. Their eyes lingered just a little too long on one another.

Christen cleared her throat. 

Tobin averted her eyes and turned to walk to the bank of the river. She was distinctly aware of Christen’s presence behind her, aware of every step she took. 

Tobin climbed onto a long, flat rock on the bank of the river and dipped her toe into the slow stream. 

“Fuck, that’s cold,” she murmured, taking her foot out of the stream. 

Christen climbed on the rock beside her, brushing against her bare ass in the process. Tobin shivered. 

Christen took her hand, lacing Tobin’s fingers with her own. Tobin’s breath settled in her chest and offered her a smile. Their eyes met, and they stepped into the freezing water together. 

They both let out a shriek of surprise at the frigidity of the water, which only reached their ankles. 

After a moment, Tobin let go of Christen’s hand and forged forward, wading deeper into the river. 

“You coming, Pressi?” 

Christen grinned and surged toward her, following Tobin into the knee-deep waters. She leaned down and splashed Tobin, the water hitting her in the face. 

Tobin gasped in shock, wiping her eyes and cheeks before grinning at Christen. 

“So it’s gonna be like that, huh?” Tobin leaned down and splashed Christen in return. 

Christen was quick to respond, and thus began a war which left them soaked and chilled from the roots of their hair to the tips of their toes. 

They stood opposite each other again, laughing in the moonlight that outlined their bodies.

Tobin consumed the sight of Christen’s body, miles of honeyed almond skin bathed in beads of moonlight-infused water. She wasn’t laughing anymore. 

Maybe it was the force of the river tugging at her feet, or the intoxicating smell of pine, or the strength of Ursa Major bearing down on her. Maybe it was the biting cold of the night or the sway of moonlight that possessed her. 

She surged forward against the current, against her better judgement, and closed the distance between them with a kiss. 

Christen sighed into Tobin’s lips, immediately reciprocating the passion and force behind Tobin’s kiss. She wanted her hands on Tobin’s body, on the small of her back, on her ass, in her hair, on the back of her neck. The utter hunger of a longing finally fulfilled. 

Tobin pulled Christen’s hips flush against her own body and let her hands roam the space of her back. She slid her tongue deftly into Christen’s mouth, eliciting a moan from her. She was punch drunk from the taste of her lips. 

They drew back in unison, resting their foreheads against one another. They shared a nervous laugh, breaking the tension between them. 

“Whoa,” Tobin breathed out into the space between them. 

“Yeah,” Christen agreed, smiling wider. 

They stood there in the comfort of their easy silence, bodies close and hearts closer. 

“Chris-“ Tobin began, worry in her voice. A chorus of pessimistic “what ifs” swirled around her head. 

What if this was a bad idea? What if this ruined their friendship? What about the distance between Portland and Salt Lake? What if they broke up?

“No,” Christen shook her head. “Not now.” 

They stood there a moment longer before Christen shivered in Tobin’s arms. 

“Let’s go warm up, ok?” Christen pressed a soft kiss to Tobin’s lips. 

Christen gingerly intertwined their fingers and they made their way back to the campsite together. 

Tobin wasted no time wrapping them both in blankets and soon they were laying side by side in the tent, facing each other. 

“Hi,” Christen whispered into the dark. 

“Hi,” Tobin replied, matter-of-factly. 

They giggled together, the built up tension between them immediately dispersing as quickly as it had come. 

Christen closed the distance this time, searching for and finding Tobin’s lips in the dark. 

The darkness was consuming, lording over them oppressively. But there was no need for light between them. They would know each other blind, by touch alone, skin to skin and soul to soul. 

Tobin swiftly moved until she was on top of Christen, never breaking their kiss. She let her weight collapse onto Christen. She wanted to be close to her, every surface of their warm bodies together. 

Tobin broke the kiss and slowly begun her journey down the length of Christen’s muscular physique, peppering kiss after kiss into every crevice and strip of flesh she could find. She finally came to a stop in between Christen’s thighs, peering up at Christen for approval. 

Christen pushed Tobin’s head further down, anxious for Tobin’s touch where she most desperately needed it. 

Tobin smiled and complied without hesitation, wrapping her hands around Christen’s thighs firmly and burying her face between her thighs. 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Christen came, coming undone under Tobin’s dextrous fingers like a poorly tied knot. And soon enough she was coming again, shaking under Tobin’s touch while Tobin kept her in place. Her moans amplified as she reached her second climax. And again. And again. 

Christen pulled Tobin up to her mouth and kissed her again, the taste of her own pleasure distinct and clear. 

“My turn,” Christen murmured against Tobin’s lips, a grin forming on her lips. 

Christen moved much faster than Tobin had, much too impatient to draw out what she wanted. She was a tempestuous lover, fast and unyielding. She slipped two fingers into Tobin, catching her by surprise and eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. 

She began to thrust her fingers into Tobin and leaned down to suck at the soft flesh of her breasts, delighting in the sounds she was drawing out of her best friend. 

Tobin came as easily as Christen did, her moans short and high as she sunk into the rhythm of Christen’s thrusts. 

Christen’s relentless pace never lessened; even after Tobin’s first climax, Christen was eager to tease another from her. Tobin tangled her hands in Christen’s thick hair and forced her to look up into her eyes as she fucked her, and soon climaxed again. 

Tobin brought Christen’s mouth to her own and delicately cupped her face, warm from the effort of their exertions. 

Christen slumped against Tobin’s bare chest, smiling into her warm skin. Tobin wordlessly leaned down and kissed Christen’s head softly while tracing nonsense patterns on the surface of her back. 

“Tobin?” Christen whispered to the darkness that ensconced them. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

The words weighed heavy on the silence between them. Christen had said them before, as a casual farewell from friend to friend. 

This was different. The words settled into the cool night air, a new intention behind them. An offer. A beginning. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
